


Forbidden Love

by SilverDolphin



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Fallen Angel Loki, Fanart, Kind-of, M/M, angel thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDolphin/pseuds/SilverDolphin





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thumbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thumbie/gifts).




End file.
